out with the old in with the new
by Mitsuo Okami
Summary: Goku final battle with omega shenron had end in the wrong way and Now Goku had have lost everyone but a new world is waiting for him. Goku X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone of Fan fiction I hereby welcome you to the my first ever DC Universe and Dragon ball GT crossover**

**Please note that some of the DC charters will be little OOC but I will try to make up for with a good plot. So no flames about it please I am try my best**

**I don't own anything at all **

**CH.1: Goodbye Goku**

The Battle with Omega Shenron have almost destroys the earth and everyone was badly hunt and the only one left standing is Vegeta.

"**This is the end for you, any last words you like to say?"** Omega Shenron ask

Vegeta just glare at him then bit his lip in auger and hate.

"**Very well then say good-bye to this world"** Omega shenron said

Just when Omega was about to kill Vegeta, the ground begin to shake and they both look over to the hole that Omega had put Goku in.

"**No way, there no way you can still be alive**" Omega shenron said in disbelieve

Goku only smile at him as was getting ready to use the Spirit bomb on Omega when something happen. Omega opens up his hand and opens a black hole.

"**If I die I am not going to hell alone, I am taking you with me!"** Omega Shenron yell

The black hole grew bigger and bigger as it was pulling him in. Goku was trying his best to get away from the black hole but it was no use and it sucks him in.

"**Look like your last hope is gone and there nothing you can do to**…" Omega was about to say

Omega looks up and didn't notice that the Spirit bomb still coming towards him.

"**What the hell but how the Spirit bomb was to disappear, how is this happening?"** Omega ask

Then he look and saw that Vegeta had push the Spirit bomb to him and this had piss him off even more.

"This for killing my rival and my friend you asshole" Vegeta yell

And the spirit bomb hit him and destroys Omega once and for all but since Vegeta didn't know how to stop the spirit bomb, it slowly begins to going into the earth core.

"I am sorry Goku I was unable to save the earth" Vegeta said sadly

With a flash of light the earth was no more.

**Meanwhile with Goku**

Goku was still going through the black hole and was knocked out from what Omega did to him. However at the end of the black hole Goku saw a light and try his best to reach it.

"Almost there" Goku said

When he made to the light he then soon notice that he was in space and he trying to make sure that he didn't lose any air his

"Wow how did I end up out here" Goku thought to himself

It was just then a beam of light hit Goku causing him to stop moving.

"What the Hell?" Goku ask

He quickly put his hand over his moths to make sure he didn't lose any air but then he realize that he wasn't dying from lack of air.

"Huh? This is new look like I am going to be okay after all, I just hope that everyone is alright" Goku said

Then the beam that he was in and begin to pull closer to something. When he look up he saw a war ship with marking on it, and the beam was pulling him closer to it.

"I don't like the looks of this" Goku said

When the beam finally pulls him in the war ship he notices that there are people inside the Ship.

"Look like I am not the only one getting a free ride" Goku said in his happy-go-lucky voice

He got up and begin to walk around and he notice that there was a lot of people on the warship, he soon turn around and saw a woman who look like she was in late 20's and she had long red hair and green eyes and she was wearing dark green suit with gold shoulder pans and she had a sword next to her. But that what Goku notice, what he notice that she was pretty bang up and she look like she just got out of a life or death fight.

"She look pretty bad, I wonder if I have any senzu beans left?" Goku thought

He look through his cloths and he found one senzu beans, he then walk over to the girl but as soon he got closer the girl pick up her sword and pull out it cast and point at Goku neck.

"Come any closer and I will end your life" Said the young woman

Goku didn't move he put one finger on the blade and move it away from his neck and flash his Son Goku smile.

"It okay I am not going to hurt you, I just wanted to give you a senzu bean that all" Goku said

The young woman looks at Goku for a bit and then she looks at the bean that he had in his hand. She slow took the bean and begin to eat it when she did she felt that all of her wounds have heal.

"Unbelievable, all of my wounds there are all heal but how?" the young woman ask in shock

By that time everyone on the ship look at the young woman then at Goku.

"It call a senzu beans, it can heal all wounds and it can bring someone back from the edge of death "Goku added

She looks at the young Saiyan then she smile at him.

"Thank you for the senzu bean young one" The young woman said

Goku smile at her then he heard someone walking towards them.

"Making new friends are we? Said a new voice

Both Goku and the young woman turn around to see another young woman who looks like she was about 17 or 18 years old. She had long black hair with blue-purple eyes and she was wearing an all-black suit with metal plating that covers her arms.

"Who are you?" Goku ask

The black hair girl smile then walks closer to him.

"My name is blackfire" the girl now known as blackfire said

Goku only smile at her then put out his for a handshake.

"Well my name is Son Goku" Goku said

Then blackfire look back at the older woman and smile.

"I see, well Son Goku I look forward to fight when we dock in." Blackfire said

Then she walk away leaving a very confuse Goku then Goku look up at the somewhat taller woman.

"Hey I never got to know your name" Goku said

The young woman looks down at him and smiles.

"It Maxima" The young woman known as Maxima

By that time the warship started to move and it cause everyone to grab hold of some that was near them.

"What was that?" Goku Ask

Maxima had an upset look on her face and she look up and that a face had pop up out of nowhere

"Welcome to me battle ship and for some of you who don't who I am my name is Mongul and you are all for my enjoyment" Mongul said

Goku can tell that this guy was evil and he didn't like he reminded Goku of Freeza.

"Is that so?" Goku said

Mongul look down at Goku from his point of view he looks like he was 17 or 18 years old. But he didn't care he just want to have some fun with him.

"And you are?" Mongul ask

Goku Look at Mongul then he begins to smile.

"My name is Son Goku and I want you to let everyone go now" Goku said

Mongul only smile at him then begin to speak.

"Big talk from such a little man" Mongul said

By that time the ship had stop and cargo door open and Mongul men made sure that everyone had got off the ship went into the battle area.

"Wow this is cool" Goku said

Goku and everyone was look around the battle area and then Mongul face seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Now this is the place where you will do battle" Mongul said

Then everyone started to fight each other and a few people came after Goku and Maxima saw this.

"Look out" Maxima yell

Goku only smile then he duck from the group of people who try to kill him and they couldn't find him. Even Maxima couldn't find him.

Then she felt that she was flying but she not doing on her own then she look up and saw that Goku but he had blond hair and he had green eyes and he have a golden Ki.

"I don't have time for this, so I am going to find Mongul and find a way back home" Goku said

Maxima look at him saw that he change so much and he look like he could kill anyone that get in his way. Maxima heart started to beat faster than before and she felt her face heat up and she look down at everyone fighting.

Then Goku took off and through the ship and made his way to Mongul throe room. When they made to his throne room and find him sitting in a chair.

"Look like I don't have to waste time make you fight" Mongul said

Mongul got up from his chair and walk to Goku and Maxima, until he was face to face with them.

"You ready?" Mongul ask

Goku Put down Maxima and he look at Mongul.

"I am only going to say this once, let everyone go" Goku said

Maxima had a surprise look on her face as she looks at Goku.

"He will to free everyone here, he just like superman" Maxima said to her self

Then she notice that the control to Mongul war ship are to the far right. Then she looks back at Goku and smile.

"Son Goku, you take care of Mongul and I will try to get us back to earth." Maxima said

Goku turn his head to Maxima and nodded and turn back to Mongul.

"You got it" Goku said

**TBC**

**Sorry about that but I can only write/type so much under 60 mins, anyway this story was made for a friend of mine and he wanted me to write for him so send me a PM or Review. And one last thing I like epic battle but I know that Goku can win so yeah see you guys and gals later. **** oh before forget no flames damn.**


	2. Chapter 2:Goku VS Mongul

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait but here the next charter.**

**Please note that I do not own Dc Comics OR Dragon ball Z **

**Also sorry about the last Charter I made a boo boo and put Dragon Gt Story into a Dragon Ball Z Section but it all good because I am Keeping the same. And this is going to be an epic battle**

**Ch.2: Goku V.S. Mongul**

Goku walk up to Mongul until they were face to face.

"Are you ready?" Mongul ask

Goku only smile as he throw the first punch into his gut then kick him in the gut again and send him flying.

"I know that you are still alive so why don't you come out and fight" Goku said

On cue Mongul dash out to Goku throwing a right Hook and then a jab to the gut causing Goku to gasp for air then Mongul throw a Punch to the face but Goku grab his fist and head-butted him. Goku then send a wave of punches and kicks to Mongul, make sure he hit ever part of his body and cause him to back up again.

"You are strong I will give you that but I have yet to use my full power" Mongul said

Goku only smile.

"Why thank you and I can't wait to see your full Power" Goku said

Maxima look at Goku like he lost his mind and was about to go help him but Goku held out his hand.

"Don't worry I will take care of him" Goku said with his son smile

It was right then and there that she felted she knew that he could win. Goku look back at Mongul then they begin to fight again, Goku throw a left hook but Mongul duck and knee Goku in the gut but Goku use his Chi to push him back and dash to him and kick Mongul in the gut and knee him in the face sending him flying into the air but before he could hit the top part of the room Goku grab him by his leg and begin to swing him around until he let go and Mongul went flying into a wall.

This piss off Mongul and he ran to Goku and throw a right jab but Goku move his head to the side and then knee him in the gut and then punch him in the face make blood come out of his nose.

"Damn you!" Mongul Yell

Goku felt disappointed that this Mongul guy was weak but Goku knew he had to beat him in order to get back home.

"I think you should give up before you things get ugly" Goku said

This only made Mongul madder and he dash to Goku and shot an eye beam at him but Goku only slap it out of the way.

"What the hell are you?" Mongul yell

Goku couldn't help but laugh as this guy remind him of Frieza and Goku look at him then he smile.

"I am Saiyan from earth" Goku said

Mongul then went after Goku again but this time Goku punch him in the gut causing to gasp for air. After that Mongul fell down to his knees holding his gut in pain.

"Please just Give up if you keep this up then you will leave me with no chose but to destroys you" Goku said

Mongul look at Goku then use his eye beams and it hit him in the arm then he punch him in the face slid him back little bit.

"Goku are you okay?" Maxima ask

Mongul thought he won but he soon found out that he did little damage to Goku.

"Yeah I am okay" Goku said

Then Mongul begin to power up his eye beam to a point that it form a small ball of energy and fire it at Goku however Goku shot out a Chi blast of his own and it overpower his eye beam and destroys him.

"Opps I guess I put too much power in that one" Goku said rub the back part of his head

Goku fell out of his super Saiyan form and walk over to Maxima and saw that she had a shock look on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Goku ask

Maxima shock her head and look at Goku.

"There no way, how this man could beat an enemy that almost kill superman and still walk away with only minor damage" Maxima thought

After the battle Goku and Maxima walk back out to the battle area to see everyone had bow to them.

"What going on?" Goku ask

Maxima smile at Goku then spoke to him.

"They are bowing to us because we beat Mongul and end his rule over this universe" Maxima said

Goku didn't really care if he was the ruler of this universe he just want to go back home.

"That great and all but I just want to go back to earth" Goku said

Maxima nodded then lead him to the control room.

"Okay set sail to earth" Maxima said

When that the warship power up and warp to Earth.

"I just hope I can make it back in time to stop omega shenron" Goku thought

It took about five hours and alone the way they stop by different planets and drop off the people that Mongul kidnap from their home world. Goku was in Mongul's old room and saw a mirror and saw that he was now at the age of 17.

"Whoa, what happen to my body?" Goku ask

Little did he know Maxima was standing in the door way.

"What do you mean what to your body?" Maxima ask

Goku turn around and to face Maxima and smile.

"It just that one minute I was a in the form of a child and the next minute I am a teenager." Goku said in confuse voice.

Maxima look at him like he had three heads but then the ship stop. Feeling the ship come to a stop they ran to see why they stop.

"What is going on?" Goku ask

They look out the window and saw a tower that was floating in space.

"Look like we made it back to earth" Maxima said

Goku can tell something was not right but for now he decides to wait until he set foot on the ground.

"That great I can't wait to see my friends" Goku said

Maxima smile at him then walk away. While she was away Goku was left alone with his thoughts and as he was thinking he was trying to feel for his friends chi.

"That odd why I can't find them, don't tell me that Omega kill them all" Goku thought

Maxima came back and poke him on his back.

"Goku I got us a space pod we can use to get back to earth." Maxima said

Goku nodded to her and they made their way to the where the ship was at but Goku was still little bit worry about why he can't find his friends.

"I just hope I can find them soon" Goku thought

They two warriors made to the small ship but to Goku eyes the ship was big.

"Wow this thing is huge" Goku said sounding like a child

Maxima couldn't help but smile at the young saiyan teen and she walk to ship door and open it.

"Well come on you want to get back to earth right?" Maxima ask

Goku follow her into the ship and she type the code for earth and the small space pod shot out the warship and it went to earth. But little did he know he was in for a huge shock of his life.

**TBC**

**Sorry to cut this short but I am low on time and I am very about that and the reason my grammar suck is because I don't type like I use to so sorry about that and send me a PM or Review to tell me what you think and don't forget to follow and fav this story.**

**AND NO FLAMES ALLOWED PLEASE.**

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day.**

**BTW: my update will be slow because I have to work most of the day. The next charters will be Goku V.S. Superman and I will think you guys will like it and be sure to check out my other stories. **


End file.
